


Расплата за чужое преступление

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Dracula, Griffin was once a human, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — За что… ведь я… ничего не делал…Сухие разрывающие толчки. Болезненное растяжение мышц. Злое рычание:— За всё!— Я не убивал… твою… семью…— Твой отец убивал!— Но я… не он!— Ты такая же тварь. Пока юная, но придёт время — и ты пойдёшь по стопам отца. Я тебе этого не позволю! — Вампир склонился над униженным, окровавленный юношей, с болью глядя в помертвевшие глаза. — Я не отпущу тебя. Ты умрёшь здесь, на этом постаменте. Обесчещенный, слабый, ни на что не годный… Ты будешь служить мне.
Relationships: Dracula/Griffin (Hotel Transylvania)
Kudos: 5





	Расплата за чужое преступление

Гриффин задёргался, пытаясь вырваться из сдерживающих его пут. Запястья паренька были крепко связаны меж собой и намертво примотаны к какому-то камню на изголовье постамента, на котором он лежал. Парень внимательно осмотрел свои путы, и его потопила волна слепящего ужаса. Верёвки натягивал тот, кто явно был силён. И эта сила принадлежала…  
— Ох, нет, нет… — человек изо всей силы дёрнулся, потихоньку всхлипывая от страха.  
Неужели его всё же поймали? Неужели он снова в замке? Замке, из которого не выбраться во второй раз?  
— О да-а-а…  
Гриффин похолодел. Он узнал этот голос.  
— Нет! Нет! — он извивался, словно змея, попавшая в лапы мангуста, с ужасом глядя в холодные глаза надвигающегося палача.  
Дракула выглядел бы миролюбиво, если бы не злой оскал, крививший его тонкие губы. Вампир сел на постамент рядом с дёргающимся в панической агонии Гриффином и властно положил руку ему на бедро, притягивая к себе.  
— Нет, прошу, не надо!  
Граф склонился над аппетитно пахнущим парнем и провёл языком по подёргивающемуся напряжённому животу.  
— Пф, мой хороший, не дёргайся. Ты повредишь свои нежные ручки…  
— Умоляю!  
— Умоляй, сколько влезет, — Дракула лизнул парня в нос и сместился чуть ниже.  
Из глаз Гриффина брызнули слёзы, когда холодные лощеные пальцы провели по шее, задевая сонную артерию. Граф схватил его за космы на затылке, запрокинул его голову назад и коснулся зубами кадыка. Человек под ним хрипло выдохнул и заплакал, почувствовав, как клыки проникают в трепещущую плоть. Вампир неспешно пил его кровь, придерживая вырывающегося парня.  
— Ты такой сладкий, — прошептал он спустя время, оторвавшись от шеи. Кровавые струйки текли по его подбородку, капая на лицо рыдающего Гриффина. — Ну, вот что ты ревёшь? Не страшно же, ну…  
Длинные худые ноги человека закинуты на плечи. Истерика. Как же Гриффин боялся и одновременно ненавидел этого кровососа!  
— За что… ведь я… ничего не делал…  
Сухие разрывающие толчки. Болезненное растяжение мышц. Злое рычание:  
— За всё!  
— Я не убивал… твою… семью…  
— Твой отец убивал!  
— Но я… не он!  
— Ты такая же тварь. Пока юная, но придёт время — и ты пойдёшь по стопам отца. Я тебе этого не позволю! — Вампир склонился над униженным, окровавленный юношей, с болью глядя в помертвевшие глаза. — Я не отпущу тебя. Ты умрёшь здесь, на этом постаменте. Обесчещенный, слабый, ни на что не годный… Ты будешь служить мне.  
Гриффин отчаянно мотал головой, от боли он не мог ничего сказать. Дракуле же и не нужны были слова. Он наслаждался унижением мальчишки, сына врага. Убийцу Марты он уничтожил самым ужасным способом, пришёл черед его сыновей. Младшего граф просто выпил, а вот старшенький попался с характером… Ничего, и не таких переучивали.  
— Не… буду! — отчаянно вскрикнул Гриффин, корчась от невыносимой пульсирующей боли. Его обнажённая спина тёрлась об холодный бездушный камень, принося ещё больше боли измученному телу. Парень хотел просто умереть, чтобы избавиться от мучений. Но краем сознание он понимал, что вампир так просто от него не отстанет.  
Он обречён.  
Острые клыки снова впились в горло. Дракула жёстко прокусил кожу и продолжил своё дело, позволяя алым потокам орошать бесчувственный постамент. В воздухе развивался металлический запах, заставляя графа трепетать от экстаза.  
Гриффин отчаянно всхлипнул, когда внутри стал мокрым. Граф немного отошёл от наслаждения и обошёл жертву кругом. Обжигающе горячие пальцы сомкнулись на горле человека.  
— Молодец, Гриф, — похвально проурчал вампир. — Ты прошёл кастинг и будешь барменом. Вот только одежды тебе не положено, будешь невидимкой. А теперь не дёргайся, сейчас будет немного больно.  
«Конец», — промелькнуло в мозгу, и измученный Гриффин устало прикрыл глаза. Будь что будет!  
— Прощай, человек.  
Резкий рывок. Треск. Фонтанчик крови, взметнувшийся в воздух.  
Темнота.


End file.
